


手上书 05

by janey_paraosa



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_paraosa/pseuds/janey_paraosa





	手上书 05

林高远在谈恋爱。  
明目张胆大摇大摆恨不得把“老子正陷入盲目而狂热的爱情中”这一段话写在脑门上地谈恋爱。  
对象是比他小一届，入学时还被当班导的他带过的同专业小天才学弟。  
这件事，从一年级到四年级，跟他们两个关系好的人几乎都知道了。  
“也挺好的不是吗，”自我安慰了大半个月的闫安咬了一口苹果，“我们高远终于有人照顾了，“以前我老觉得他那个傻样可能被人卖了还会替人数钱，现在有小胖看着，也没人能拐卖他。”  
“是啊，”周雨跟着也啃了口手里的苹果，点着头附和，“而且他俩也挺配的，一个胖一个瘦，一个大一个小，一个数据控一个画图画得好，一个聪明一个傻…”  
推门而入的林高远只捕捉到了最后几个字，“什么傻？雨哥你们在说啥？”  
周雨摇了摇头。总不能说是在说你这个小傻子。  
走进来的人把手里的材料递给他，“这是这季度本城完成资助的孤儿院列表，钱款和物资都到位了，我跟每个负责人一一核实过。”  
他们协会是个挂名在机械工程学院底下的公益类社团，之所以这样挂名，是因为社团主要的资金来源是院里曾经的风云学长马龙他家的企业工会。打从马龙当年入校接手了社团运作至今，协会就只专注于做乡村儿童和孤儿院学生的教育资金扶持，简单点说就是捐物资给钱，非常直接粗暴，相当符合马龙不爱搞花样专注看结果的风格。  
接过资料的周雨认真核实了一遍，翻到最后一页边看边说，“嗯没什么问题了，其实这个你发给我我自己打出来也行…”  
“呃…”林高远站在一边，伸手摸了摸鼻子，然后从背包里摸出两张电影票，递给闫安，“就想看看你俩要是没事儿话，把电影票给你们。”  
闫安挑着眉接过了，“哟，《银河护卫队2》啊，咋的，突然想请你哥哥们看电影了？”  
周雨凑过来，满脸的怀疑，“无事献殷勤，非奸即盗，说，林高远你打的什么鬼主意。”  
面前的人不着痕迹地往后挪了一步，“就…我跟小胖这事儿，你们还没跟龙哥说吧？他那边还不知道的对吧？”  
闫安：“……”  
周雨：“……”  
林高远：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈安哥雨哥我是绝对相信你们的我就只是确认下哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
这真不是他太怂，而是他龙哥真的是看起来温温和和实则战斗力爆表的那种人。他大一刚加入社团的面试就是马龙面的。那时候陌生又严肃的研二学长面无表情地抛出问题，紧接着连珠炮又逻辑清楚的追问给还是小孩的他心里留下了不小的阴影，后来每次见到马龙都拿又崇拜又畏惧的小眼神瞅。不过他龙哥这一年多来对他是真好，给他买吃的带他看比赛，让还是大一学生的他单独负责一个区的孤儿院对接，基本当成亲弟弟在奶——做成了什么事就可劲儿奖励，做错了什么就毫不客气地骂的那种。  
所以如果让他龙哥知道了他拐带着小一年级的学弟在谈恋爱，还是社团内部消化办公室恋情，估计会毫不犹豫地怼着他一顿拍打，顺便冷言冷语用各种方式监测他家小胖子…  
嗯，还好现在龙哥在自家公司里忙的团团转，没什么精力注意学校这边，只要他安哥雨哥守口如瓶，那一切就万事大吉。  
翻了个白眼的周雨完全不想理他，目光又略过那两张电影票，突然发现有什么不对劲，“这电影是五点场的啊？离现在就俩小时了…？”  
他问完一抬头，发现林高远不知道什么时候已经蹭到了门口，脸上是有一点心虚却又极力忍住的表情，“那啥，那个...其实是我本来打算跟小胖一起去看的票都取了结果他临时接到老吴电话说要提前交测绘作业所以我们就没法去了所以我就想拿来送你们安哥雨哥你们俩好好看哈拜拜！”  
门被“砰”地合上了，盖住了一个跟兔子一样狂奔而去的背影。  
屋里安静了几秒钟，然后回过神来的闫安气急败坏地冲到门口，拉开门冲着空无一人的走廊嚎：“林高远你再这样我就给你告诉龙哥！”

远远没听着。远远不care。  
再说了就算告诉龙哥能咋地了，我会保护我们胖的，我们胖还说要保护我呢。  
对着电脑敲公式敲到一半的林高远嘻嘻嘻嘻傻笑起来。  
自顾自笑得欢呢，有人拿手指轻击他的电脑背面，然后一张纸条被推了过来。  
“吃饭去？11：40了。”  
纸条的右下角画了一只看起来像熊猫的圆圆滚滚的玩意，之所以能透过这凌乱的画风看出这是熊猫，完全靠涂的非常明显的鼓鼓肚子和黑眼圈。  
林高远差点笑出声来。  
捂着嘴巴，笑的眼睛都弯起来，一抬眼就对上樊振东略微困惑的表情。  
呀这小胖子，是从来不知道自己画的签名是多搞笑吗。  
樊振东特别爱给他传纸条，大部分时间是在图书馆里，面对面自习的时候。这个小习惯很好理解——图书管自习区不能说话，况且林高远是那种一扎进数据和计算里就很难拔出来注意周遭的类型，通常对方会把纸条扔到他电脑键盘上，于是他不想看到也难了。  
纸条上通常是一些提醒类的话，比如“去吃饭？”“很晚了要走么”“一会儿去我寝室看微微最后一集”…所以林高远也不用写纸条回去，他只需要着手收拾好东西，就像现在这样，用起身来示意樊振东一起走。  
对面的人写，他看，眼神里无声的交流。这仿佛变成了两个人之间心照不宣的一种固定模式，一种很秘密的、别人看到也不一定懂的、带着甜兮兮味道的模式。  
恋爱嘛，好像只要是涉及到两个人的东西，就都是甜兮兮的。  
林高远一只手抱着电脑，另外一只手任由樊振东握着，扣着十指塞进口袋里，“怎么这么凉？冷么？”  
他对上侧着脸温柔看向他的目光，抿着唇角摇了摇头。  
过了会儿，又笑起来，“不过我肯定比你怕冷，毕竟你有脂肪层啊哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
樊振东转过头来，无奈地看着他傻了吧唧地乐，嘴角扬着一个宠溺的弧度，好半晌，也只是动了动手指，挠了两下他手心。  
“嘚瑟。”

11月末林高远跟周雨他们去参加全国的一个校园公益社团大会，一走就是四天。  
回到宿舍放好东西，他着急给樊振东发微信，结果一条信息还没编辑完，手机自己先响了。  
“喂？”  
“到了么？”电话那端樊振东的声音带着点哑的不真实感。  
林高远觉得握着电话的手心热起来，“嗯。你怎么知道我这个时间到…”  
“掐着高铁时刻表算的，”语调里似乎有一些无奈的自嘲，不过马上就柔和起来，“累么？”  
“还，还好…”  
“……”  
“……”  
两个人都蜜汁沉默，电话里只能听见彼此的呼吸声。  
“那个，”过了会儿樊振东开了口，“我们寝室楼今晚停电，大胖他们要赶作业，我们在外面开了个套间…你不累的话，过来送个宵夜关爱一下学弟？”  
林高远控制不住扬起来的嘴角，“行吧，谁叫我是你们班导，是这么善良的学长呢。”  
拎着两袋烧烤出现在快捷酒店套房门口的林学长受到了十分热烈的欢迎。  
梁靖崑一马当先把袋子拎到茶几上，从里面翻出个烤鸡腿，两眼放光，“我就靠这个续命了，吃了这个我今晚就死磕绘图丫的！”  
用两袋夜宵拯救世界的高远学长笑呵呵地看他们抢东西吃，被推着进了旁边的小双人间才反应过来，“小胖你怎么不去吃东西？一会儿都被他们吃光了…”  
樊振东关上门，手指一动落了锁，上前一步抱住四五天没见着的人，头搁在对方肩膀上，语调黏糊糊的又有点委屈，“想先抱你。”  
这话翻译过来简直就是，跟食物比起来，我更想要你。  
林高远摸着对方的头发，砰砰跳的心间像被羽毛笔扫着，充斥着笃定的暖意，让他忍不住就要把脑子里盘亘的话吐出来。  
“我很想你。”  
以前不知道，但现在却亲身体会到，原来真正在意一个人了，分开的每时每刻，都没法逃脱想念。  
樊振东抬起头跟他对视，瞳孔颜色幽深，仿佛潜藏着什么危险的种子。林高远还没分辨清楚那里面是什么，就被带着压倒在身后的床上。  
放在他腰间的那只有温度的手，速度极快地伸进他的衣服里。与之同时袭来的，还有樊振东略凶狠的亲吻。  
“唔…”林高远被亲的迷迷糊糊，舌头尖被吮的有些发麻，恍惚间觉察到对方在拽他裤子，吓得使劲挣扎了几下，“不行…大胖他们在外面…”  
樊振东捉住他乱扑腾的手，亲了亲手腕里处柔嫩的肌肤，另一只手很灵活地挑开他的内裤边缘，“不做什么，我就摸摸你。”  
说着手就伸进去，十分不客气地握住林高远的那物件，压低的声音里带了点邪气，“高远...别出声。”  
林高远上一秒还拿眼睛瞪他，下一秒却因被揉弄的快感哆嗦了下，狠命咬住唇才没让呻吟声漏出去。这下他再也没法瞪人，脸颊上的红迅速蔓延开来，像极好看的胭脂晕开在白色绸布，看的樊振东喉头干涩。  
他抓着林高远的手到自己身下，拉开裤链，也不管对方羞的快要闭起眼来，带着那只指骨分明修长好看的手握住自己也早已硬起来的部位。林高远被他的温度惊了一下，反射性地要抽回手，却被樊振东强硬的带着上下套弄起来。  
“也帮帮我嘛…”他低头在那人耳边说话，任由喷洒的热气染红林高远的耳廓。就着这姿势互帮互助了一会儿，樊振东有点控制不住粗重喘息，松开他的手，压低身子将两个人的东西握在一块磨蹭。  
“嗯…”身下的人发出一声低低的鼻音，像是被欺负了又找不到地方说，咬着唇死死地憋住声音的模样实在是可爱的紧。樊振东凑上去吻他，手上动作愈发加快，动作里不知怎的就带了狠劲，像是要把那些能说出口的不能说出口的全都揉按进勃发的情欲里。  
他看着林高远。在他身下眼睛里一团雾气的林高远。从脸颊红到脖颈喘得厉害的林高远。每一次都可以拒绝他却每一次都默默应允了的林高远。  
“我也很想你。”樊振东抵着他学长的额头，声音沙哑，“我的，高远。”  
他们一起射了出来。  
那一刻的感觉有点像被潮水覆盖。迅速漫过全身的温暖的水，带一点侵略性，却因着有人一起，更加感受到满足和安宁。  
林高远眼角还带着红，躺在床上不想动，樊振东略微起身拽了几张纸巾，负责清理他造出来的烂摊子。  
他擦的差不多了，把纸卷丢进垃圾桶，想着一会儿他们俩可以轮流去洗个澡——一定不能一起，不然今晚外面的那群家伙就有现场版听了——然后他侧躺下去，抱住了脑袋还发着愣的人。  
“高远。”  
“嗯？”  
“这周六下午有事吗？有东西给你看。”  
“好像没有...是什么？”  
“到时候你就知道了。”

有东西给你看——林高远想可能是樊振东哪个学术项目的获奖证书，或者这人偷偷摸摸买了什么礼物给他，或者就是，看到了好玩的，想跟他分享。  
但他没想到是这么个…怎么说，拿到他眼前了，他也没太懂是啥玩意的东西？  
樊振东弯着嘴角，看他对着面前的铁盒子发愣，“打开来看。”  
林高远听话地把盒子打开了。  
里面是一张张大小各异、形状各异的纸片。  
他拿起一张，上面写着：“长风破浪会有时，直挂云帆济沧海。祝学业顺利。”  
又拿起一张，写着：“不要让眼前的一切决定你的未来，你，决定你的未来。祝学业顺利。”  
樊振东弯下腰抱住他——现在宿舍没有人，他自然可以这样做——在他耳边声音柔柔地说话，“是不是觉得很眼熟？”  
林高远没有回答他，手下那两张制片在桌上摊开了，又从盒子里翻出一张看起来有些旧的快递单，收件人那栏写着“东城区环北里孤儿院”，寄件人那里写的是——  
“林高远”。  
怀里的人停下了动作。  
樊振东只当他是想到了什么，偏过头亲了一下他耳朵，动作温柔而亲昵，“见你的第一面我就想告诉你了，但你笑起来太傻，我不知道该怎么开口。”  
“环北里孤儿院是我长大的地方。从高一开始，因为成绩不错，我开始被我们这个社团定点资助。最开始只是普通的生活费和用具，后来到了高三，寄来的单个包裹里，就开始多了这些纸条。”  
“我知道这并不是特意写给我的，寄东西的人，估计连我是谁都不清楚。但…我总忍不住想，能用这么好看的字，把这些话认认真真写下一起寄过来的人，应该是非常，非常温柔的吧。”  
“这个人可能不会知道，这些看起来很鸡汤的话，在高三那样晦暗的时候给了我多大的力量。并不是什么俗气的励志，而是...它们让我知道了，在孤儿院外面的世界里，有多么认真且温柔的存在。”  
樊振东的声音软的像是飘着的云朵。  
“所以我想，我一定得找到他，我一定得见到他…我想看看这个人到底长什么样子，是不是过的好。我想亲口告诉他，他随手做的一件事，他随手写的几句话，都有着很大很大的意义。”  
“所以高远…”樊振东顿了一下，因为他发现怀中人的僵硬，“高远？”  
林高远似乎是在失神，被他叫了一声，才缓慢地捏了捏手上的那张快递单。然后他在樊振东疑惑的注视下，从桌上拿了只笔，低头往快递单上写东西。  
他的手好像有些抖。  
他写，一笔一划，一字一顿，动作似是艰难，但又狠心而决绝。  
樊振东的目光落在那行被写在收件人栏下面的字上，每有一个新的字写出来，他的脸色就差一分。  
林高远终于写完了——“东城区环北里孤儿院”。  
他的手指划过上下两行字迹，自嘲地牵起嘴角，嗓音里有一点不知从何而来的哑，“完全不像，对吧。”  
空气里静默无声。  
林高远双手撑着桌边站起来，转过身，樊振东这才看清楚他脸上的神情，那种不知道想哭还是想笑，竭力在控制着不要露出情绪，所以看上去只剩下茫然和硬拗出来的平静的神情。  
“是雨哥。”像是又过了好久，他再次开口，“东边区都是雨哥帮忙寄的快递，其实龙哥都叫我做，但我偷懒…”  
他的手指抠着桌子边缘，这一小点的接触似乎给了他力量，让他去对上樊振东既震惊又惶然的目光。  
林高远感觉到胸口的闷痛，面积不大，力道不强，但闷得厉害，压得他快喘不上气。  
啊，所以偶像剧什么的演的也对啊。是会痛的。  
是会痛的。  
“对不起啊。你要找的人…不是我。”


End file.
